That's Forbidden
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: AU, yaoi, yuri (not as much as yaoi), and even some het. Has many pairings like KakashiSasuke(who's 16), ItachiNarutoGaara, and many many others. Read the beginning of the first chapter for a better summary.
1. Arrival

Fic title: That's Forbidden Chapter title: Arrival This chapter's rating: PG Pairings: none as of yet (there will be a lot of pairings eventually though) Warnings: none as of yet (there will be yaoi, yuri, and even some het later) Chapter summary: Sasuke arrives at his aunt Akuba's house after his parents death. Disclaimer: . do I have to say it? I don't own Naruto, but I do own Akuba uh.. yay?  
  
~Ages~ Sasuke: 16 Naruto: 15 Akuba: Unknown.. any suggestions?  
  
~Name guide~ Naruto Uzumaki (nothing changes here.) Sasuke Uzumaki (his brother gets the last name Itachi since in this fic, they aren't related) Akuba Kaidou (Akuba: mean old woman Kaidou: church, chapel, synagogue, tabernacle)  
  
~Thanks to~ s.S. for helping me out a bit deciding on different couples and stuff like that. Kelsey for listening to me complain about not being able to write and other stuff like that. *huggles both s.S. and Kelsey then hands s.S. Itachi in a school girl outfit and hands Kelsey Naruto who is turned into a chibi fox*  
  
~Things used in this fic~ "Speech" 'Thoughts' (Translations to what Naruto says sometimes) ---Time and scene change---  
  
Felicia: I hope you all like this fic, I think it'll turn out to be a pretty good fic once it gets going a bit more and you start to see all the drama, humor, angst, and other stuff I have planned. Well, enjoy!  
  
Sasuke was starring out the window of an old, but still nice looking cream- colored car as his aunt, well great aunt Akuba drove them to her house. He was never really fond of the old woman because she was so strict, uptight, and stuff like that. Not to mention, she was one of those I am holier then thou church people. Unfortunately, he was stuck with her now since she was basically his only living relative that was willing to take him in.  
  
They soon arrived at Akuba's house. Once there, Sasuke retrieved his bags and stuff from the trunk of his great aunt's car. He then followed Akuba up to her big old house.  
  
As soon as they were inside, Akuba called out, "Naruto, come down here and say hello to your cousin."  
  
That's when Sasuke felt what he thought was an earthquake, but was in fact, his cousin running down the stairs.  
  
Once Naruto had reached the bottom of the stairs, he lunged himself at Sasuke and glomped him while yelling, "Sasuke-chan! Sasuke-chan!! Sasuke- chan!!! Howhaveyoubeen?? Howlongareyoustaying?? Didyougetanewhaircut?? Whathaveyoubeenupto?? YoulookdifferentfromwhenIlastsawyou! Wehavesomuchtocatchupon!!!"  
  
(translation of what Naruto just said: Sasuke-chan! Sasuke-chan!! Sasuke- chan!!! How have you been?? How long are you staying?? Did you get a new haircut?? What have you been up to?? You look different from when I last saw you! We have so much to catch up on!!!)  
  
Sasuke was blue and looked about ready to pass out due to lack of oxygen when Akuba intervened and said, "Now Naruto, let your cousin breath and show him up to his room."  
  
"OK!" Naruto yelled then grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm and literally drug him up the stairs and into a room that was big, but not that big. He then finally released Sasuke and stated, "This will be your room! My room is right down the hall. The second door on the left going that way in fact." The yellow haired boy pointed in the direction of his room then to one of the doors in Sasuke's room then said, "That door there leads to the bathroom we are going to share. The door in between our two rooms is just a closet though, and we can only get to our bathroom from our bedrooms..."  
  
Naruto had continued talking about only God knows what, but Sasuke didn't hear him since he had decided to tune his overly talkative cousin out. The black haired teenager then became wrapped up in his own thoughts, 'I didn't think it was possible... but Naruto has actually gotten more annoying then he was the last time I was around him. God... Doesn't he ever shut up?!' Sasuke would of continued with his thoughts, but Naruto had once again latched onto him and was now hugging him tightly.  
  
"I'm sooo glad you're here Sasuke! I missed you so much! Not to mention being stuck here alone with that old had really, really sucks!" Naruto then let go of his cousin and said, "Well, I need to go and take a shower now. So.. see ya later cuz!" He then took off out of Sasuke's room and headed to his own, skipping slightly.  
  
Sasuke just stood there for a second, blinking. He then sighed slightly and set his bags down on the bed before taking a look around his new room.  
  
After Sasuke had looking around his new room, he began unpacking. He had gotten most of his things put away when he came across a picture of him and his parents. A sigh pass through his lips as he looked at the almost mirror image of himself in the picture. The only difference between the two of them was that the image of him in the picture was smiling widely, whereas he now was frowning.  
  
There was then a knock at the door so Sasuke slid the picture into his bag that he had taken it out of. "Who is it?" He asks while looking at his bedroom door.  
  
The door was then flung open and revealed Naruto whole was only in a towel. Naruto grinned sheepishly at his cousin before he says, "Don't mind me, I'm just passing through." He then walked over to the bathroom door and then went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
A few minutes later, Naruto opened the bathroom door then looked at his cousin and said, "Sorry about that cuz, I locked myself out of the bathroom." He then shut the door again.  
  
'... He's such an idiot...' Sasuke thought to himself before going back to his unpacking and such.  
  
After Sasuke was done unpacking, he heard his aunt call Naruto and himself down for dinner. As soon as he walked out of his bedroom door, Naruto came running by him, not even seeming to see him. He sighed at his cousin's actions then just decided to ignore him.  
  
When Sasuke got down stairs and to the dinning room, he found his cousin already at the table and his aunt bringing in their dinner. Sasuke then went over to the place set next to Naruto that he assumed was set for him.  
  
Naruto smiled up at his cousin and said, "Hurry up and set down so we can eat!"  
  
---After dinner---  
  
Sasuke set on his bed, absently starring out the window next to it and enjoying the peace and quiet. That's when there was a knock at the door and Naruto's voice saying, "Sasuke-chan! Can I come iii~iin?"  
  
After sighing slightly, Sasuke mutter a quiet 'yes.'  
  
The door then burst opened and Naruto bonded in, shutting the door behind him. He then plopped down on the bed next to his dark haired cousin. "So, are you ready to start school this Monday? I'm not! I just hate school sooooo much! It's so... so.... boring! Yeah! That's it! Boring!"  
  
Sasuke just starred at his cousin, not bothering to answer his question since he doubted his blue-eyed cousin would actually pay any attention to him anyway.  
  
"Anyway," Naruto continued, forgetting that he had even asked 'Sasuke-chan' a question, "I'm sure this year will just be tons of fun since we'll be in the same grade and hopefully we'll have a lot of the same classes and stuff!"  
  
Naruto continued to babble while Sasuke just zoned out. 'God.... I hope he doesn't act like this all the time...'  
  
The older of the two boys in the room was then jarred from his thoughts when his yellow haired cousin shook him while saying, "Sasuke-chan? You alright? You like zoned out on me."  
  
Sasuke blinked then nodded he was ok.  
  
"Good. So anyway, the old hag said we get to go to the mall tomorrow and get some new clothes and stuff for school. She's even letting us go by ourselves if we promise to be good and stuff and then pick us up after we're done."  
  
After the younger of the two had said that, he grinned widely, obviously exited.  
  
The other boy nodded slight so his cousin would know he had heard him. He then asked, "What time are we going to leave?"  
  
"Oh, we have to be ready to go by eleven."  
  
"Alright." Sasuke said quietly. "Shouldn't we both be getting to bed then?"  
  
Naruto blinked. "Yeah, I guess so.... Well, I'll see you in the morning then!" He said then gave his cousin a big hug before running off to his own room, shutting the door to Sasuke's behind him after he had left.  
  
Sasuke fell back onto his bed, sighing slight in relief. 'Thank God that worked.'  
  
Felicia: Ok, there it is, the first chapter. I'm tempted to ask for at least 10 reviews before I continue so I know I'll have at least some time.. but I won't be that hopefully and just ask for at least um. 8? Ok.. how about 5? Anyway, make sure you check out my other fics too, and website, Hell Is For Children (which now has a fanfiction contest on it, the Oh Sensei fanfiction contest). 


	2. Sasuke’s Personal Hell aka Mine

Felicia: Sorry it took me so long to update! Hopefully, some of you are still going to read this.. Anyway, I'm going to be taken suggestions about couplings and/or things that can happen in this fic just because I'd like to see what you all think could happen and such. Oh, and if there are any characters out there that you'd like to see put in this fic, feel free to speak up about it, because I'm going to try and include a lot of the characters in one way or another.  
  
~Ages~  
  
Sasuke: 16  
  
Naruto: 15  
  
Akuba: 69 (just because.. well.. Because!) Gaara: 18  
  
Itachi: 18  
  
~Name Guide~  
  
Naruto Uzumaki (nothing changes here.)  
  
Sasuke Uzumaki (his brother gets the last name Uchiha since in this fic, they aren't related)  
  
Akuba Kaidou (Akuba: mean old woman Kaidou: church, chapel, synagogue, tabernacle  
  
Gaara Arano (wasteland; wilderness; deserted land; prairie; vast plain; wilds; desert)  
  
Itachi Uchiha (he keeps that last name just well.. because it works like that!)  
  
~Other Information~  
  
Sasuke and Itachi are not brothers and aren't even related at all for that matter.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto are cousins.  
  
Akuba Kaidou is Sasuke's and Naruto's great aunt.  
  
Gaara and Itachi are best friends.  
  
~Replies to Reviews~  
  
Naruke: Hm… okay, I am curious about this inside joke…. Oh, and thanks for you review of course..  
  
Kerushi03: Hm.. Neither of us has used speel in forever… we need to start using that! *nod!*glomps then cuddles you*  
  
nikki3: I'm trying to post more now! And actually update! What a miracle, huh? Hehe.. Well, thanks for your review!  
  
chibisasuke: Hm.. Yeah, I guess it is weird how they're cousins.. But oh well, it is cute, you have to admit!  
  
SirenM: Hm.. Well, you'll just have to wait and see if it's a triangle or a threesome! Though.. It might turn out to be a bit of both… hehe…  
  
Admiring Shadows: Lol, don't worry, Kakashi will show up eventually…. Though, that probably won't be for at least a few more chapters… sowwies!  
  
midd: Sorry it took me so long to update.. ^^; I'll hopefully update more now though!  
  
sTaR SNipEr: *snatches Itachi in a school girly outfit from you* Thankies for the review sS! *huggles you then does naughty things to Itachi just for the hell of it* Hehe.. Well, hopefully more of this fic will be wrote soon.. If not, just IM me and bug the hell out of me until I updat! Lol.  
  
Bishiehuggler: Er.. AU is in the summary though…. *checks* Yup! It is, see:  
  
AU, yaoi, yuri (not as much as yaoi), and even some het. Has many pairings like KakashiSasuke(who's 16), ItachiNarutoGaara, and many many others. Read the beginning of the first chapter for a better summary.  
  
Er.. Well, yeah, I did mark this AU.. So you must have just missed it somehow.  
  
Gamegirl28: *randomly glomps you* Don't worry, I'm going to try and update soon from now on! If I don't.. just IM me and bug me and such until I do..  
  
Kudrel Sawsanydeuh: Yes, Naruto is going to go uh.. What's the word you used? Oh, yeah, spazoitic! If you just read the chapter of this title, you'll know how sorry to feel for Sasuke.. Hehe….  
  
gelfling: Yay! You think it's strange! It's likely to get more strange too.. Hehe… I'm glad you like the way Sasuke and Naruto are so far! They'll probably stay the same… though Naruto will probably get wierder and Sasuke will get more… uke-ish.  
  
LadyRune: Hm… I doubt Gaara will punch Naruto or anything like that..  
  
Luna: Okay! I'm continuing! Happy?  
  
~Things used in this fic~  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*** = scene change/time change  
  
---specific scene change/time change---  
  
Chapter Two: Sasuke's Personal Hell aka Mine  
  
It was nearly 10:30 AM and Naruto had just woken up and was now running around, trying to get ready in a hurry. After taking about a shower and brushing his teeth which took a little under ten minutes, he pulled some clothes on which ended up being light blue boxers, baggy dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips, a dark orange t-shirt with a dark blue swirl mark in the middle of it, and some sneakers that were white, dark gray, light gray, and light blue.  
  
Once all his clothes were on and in place, he quickly comb his still damp hair then took off down the stairs, it was now a little past ten 'till and he still had to get something to eat!  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke had been up and dressed awhile ago and was now setting down at the kitchen table eating some cereal. He was wearing khaki shorts that came down to an inch past his knees, a plain back t-shirt that clung to him nicely, and sneakers that were mainly black with some blue here and there.  
  
Sasuke was just finshing up his cereal when Naruto came running into the kitchen, almost tripping over his own two feet. The darker haird boy blinked when as he watched his cousin run about the kitchen, getting a bowl then putting some cereal in it and then milk over that. After the blond had retrieved a spoon, he ate his cereal very fast, setting a new personal record for himself of just under ten seconds.  
  
Once Naruto had put his bowl into the sink, his aunt came into the room and said, "It's time to go boys, hurry up now. I'll be waiting for you both in the car." She then headed back out of the kitchen then out to the car.  
  
"Hurry up cuz!" The blue-eyed boy told his cousin while snatching his bowl and spoon and taking it over to the sink. He then went back over to his cousin and grabbed him by the hand. "Lets go! Lets go!" Poor Sasuke was then drug off, out of the house by his hyper cousin.  
  
Around thirty minutes later, they got to the mall. Before the two boys got out of the car, Akuba told them to be good, stay out of trouble, and other such things. Once they were given the money and charge cards (the kind you can get from certain stores and such), the darker haired boy was yanked out of the car then towards the mall at an almost inhuman pace.  
  
Sasuke didn't know whether he should be happy that they had finally got there or not because he now feared being in the mall with his blonde haired cousin would be worse then being in the car with him. While they were in the car, Naruto almost constantly was bothering Sasuke. Asking him a billion questions and poking him and such when he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Hey! Sasuke-chan! Are you listening to me!?" The younger of the two cousins asks while poking at Sasuke's shoulder. "You had a dazed look on your face like you weren't paying any attention to me!!" He said while the other boy blinked slightly. Sighing slightly, Naruto grabbed hold of his cousin by the arm again. "Just hurry up now, okay? I want to hurry up with the clothes so I can go and get other stuff and stuffs like that!" He then nods slightly to make his point before he once again drags his cousin.  
  
***  
  
It was official. He must be in hell and Naruto must be some sort of demon that was suppose to torture him. This is what the dark haired boy continued to tell himself at least. Oh and yes, he almost had himself believing this, for his cousin had drug him around to basically every store in this mall, making him try on random things he did NOT want to try on. The only reason Naruto was even able to get him into those clothes was because he kept threatening to drag him into the dressing room and change him himself which is something Sasuke just did NOT want to happen. Period. So, he had to go through trying on the random things his 'dear' cousin thought would look good on him.  
  
As Sasuke's own personal hell continued on, Naruto seemed to be completely oblivious to his cousin's discomfort which Sasuke couldn't believe. How could anyone be so annoying and not realize it!? Naruto couldn't be that 'gifted'. That is when the dark haired boy looked over at his cousin who was coming at him with a pink shirt. Sasuke gulped as he thought, 'Or.. Maybe he could be.…' He then twitched slightly.  
  
---At the other end of the mall---  
  
Two boys walked side by side though the mall. Once had black hair and red eyes (had to keep them sharigan-ish.. Hehe.), and the other hard mahogany hair and sea green eyes. The one with the darker hair was an inch or two taller then the other was and he had relatively bored look on his face, as did the other.  
  
Both of the boys obviously had some makeup around the eyes on, the taller one having some eye linger and mascara on while the shorter had black makeup all around his eyes. The shorter also had a tattoo on his forehead which was the kanji for love.  
  
Itachi, the taller of the two had on black leather pants that had straps of leather going across them in different ways and buckles here and there, black boots, a black mesh shirt with a dark red button up shirt over it that was left unbuttoned, black leather cuffs around each of his wrists with silver metal spikes sticking out of them, and a black chocker around his neck. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the nap of his neck except for his bangs which fell into his eyes slightly.  
  
Gaara, the other boy, was wearing pants like Itachi's only they were a dark red almost black color, black boots, a dark purple tank top that was skin tight on him basically, some dark red and dark purple rubber bracelets around each of his wrists, and a black collar with silver metal spikes sticking out of it around his neck. His hair was spiked up slightly.  
  
As the two boys walked through the mall, both were trying to find something that could keep their interest for at least a few seconds since the today had just been boring as hell since it had started. So, since today was turning out to be such a boring day, they decided to try and find 'someone' to 'play' with. If you don't understand what that means, don't worry, you'll understand later on.  
  
So far, no one had caught either of the boys' attention. Sure, there were plenty of cute boys and cute girls here, but none of them seemed all that interesting to either of the boys.  
  
"This might turn out to be hopeless.." The darker haired of the two muttered as he glanced around.  
  
With a sigh, the one with sea green eyes nodded. "Looks like it.." He muttered back while also glancing around.  
  
That's when both of the boys caught sight of someone that just might interest them. A blonde boy who almost seemed to be bouncing as he drug a darker haired boy behind him who quite frankly, looked scared for his life at this point in time.  
  
Both of the boys said the same thing at the same time after they observed the boy for a few moments, which was: "Mine." This caused the two to turn and glare at each other for a moment before the both smiled slightly and turned to go there separate ways for now. Both knew, without having to say it, they'd start up a little contest for the yellow haired boy which started now.  
  
Felicia: Okay, there's the second chapter! I hope you all liked it! Next chapter, Gaara and Itachi start their plans for getting Naruto. If any of you have any suggestions for how they can get him, leave them in a review. Oh, and remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update!  
  
To know when this fic is updated, join one of these groups:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LimOfFragReality  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Hell_Is_For_Children 


End file.
